Little Talks
by Cls2011
Summary: Modern M/M. Communication has never been their strong suit, let us see how they handle the obstacles thrown in to their married life. Story will be better than the summary, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Again, I do not own Downton Abbey the characters and show belong to Julian Fellowes, also the title for this story is the name of a song from Of Monsters and Men (go listen to it!)_

"And they all lived happily ever after, the end." Mary closed the book of fairy tales and looked down at her son who was snuggled as close as he could be to his mother as she read him his bed time story.

The book of children's fairy tales had been a Christmas gift for George from Matthew and her the year before, and at three years old George wanted a story read to him each night. Being a mother was something Mary actually enjoyed, for the longest time she wasn't sure motherhood was for her, and then she met Matthew and couldn't imagine not having two or three children with him. George was a perfect blend of his parents: blonde hair a shade darker than his father and his temperament combined with Mary's complexion and chocolate brown eyes; all in all he was a handsome little boy.

The sound of the front door closing pulled Mary from her thoughts, and brought a smile to her face; Matthew was finally home from work. Having just been made partner at his law firm had kept Matthew at work later than usual which meant Mary had the baby to herself most evenings. Easing a sleeping George down in to his bed and giving him his favorite teddy bear to cuddle with, Mary kissed his head, turned off the light, and quietly crept out of the room. Walking down the stairs Mary could hear Matthew shuffling papers in his study and his sigh of relief as he was able to put all of the stress of the day behind him.

"Hello darling, long day?" Mary asked as she walked into the study and over to Matthew who was sitting behind his desk organizing everything for the next morning.

Matthew looked up at hearing Mary's soft voice, "Mmmmm very long, I am so glad to be home." He took one of her hands, placing it in his hair; a sure sign he wanted her to run her fingers through it as that one little gesture always helped him remember he could relax and just enjoy being a husband and father.

"Poor darling, anything I can do to help?" Mary asked.

Mathew contemplated that question for a few moments; there were so many answers he could give her, and not all of them proper."

_A/N (again): First off, 'thank you,' to everyone who reviewed and favorited my last story, your support means so much to me. Secondly, this story would not have been possible without the wonderful __**Oiseaus**__, who did the editing and suggested the title; the words of encouragement and all of our talks have inspired and entertained me greatly.__** Matthewandmaryfluffalert**__, your support has been invaluable, thank you. This new story is dedicated to both of you, I hope you enjoy it! Lastly, I hope anyone else who reads this enjoys it as well! Review and tell me what you think, your opinions matter very much to me…and oh yeah, this story is going to have chapters, so no worries that this is a one shot. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_A/N: Sorry for the update, then removal. I had to fix something (random spaces between letters) and I am still learning this website...I HOPE I caught all of the errors; if not I apologize. On that note enjoy the banter and fluff...for now mwahahahahaha._

"Well you could distract me, I think I have seen enough legal forms to last me a lifetime this week," Matthew suggested. As he spoke he grabbed Mary's hand a pulled her on to his lap, wrapping his arms around her as soon as she settled herself comfortably.

With an arched eyebrow and very naughty smirk on her face Mary leaned in to Matthew whispering "I may have some idea as to how I can do that…" She barely had the words out of her mouth before Matthew' s lips were lovingly attacking hers and his hands roaming to any part of her he could easily reach. Damn, the man could kiss was all Mary could think, and naturally their kissing always ended up leading to more; and that suited her perfectly fine.

Matthew let out a groan as the kiss spun out and Mary's agile fingers found the buttons of his shirt; he was sure she was torturing him like this on purpose. Finally, allowing his hands to do more than just roam over Mary's clothed curve she started to remove her shirt; it wasn't long until clothes covered the floor of the study and the desk was used for more than just paper work.

Later that night after redressing and eating dinner Mary and Matthew both went to check on George before deciding to go to bed themselves.

The next morning Mary woke to the smell of breakfast having been made and freshly brewed coffee; she thought she was in Heaven. She opened the bedroom door and could hear the morning news on the TV, a long with Matthew trying to talk George in to eating his eggs. Judging by the protestations coming from the grumpy three year old Matthew was failing in his never ending mission to get his son to enjoy eating eggs.

"And, who is winning the continuing Great Egg War this morning?" Mary asked with a mixture of seriousness and amusement as she walked in to the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee.

"_Your_ son, I blame you for his stubbornness woman!" Matthew replied cheekily. Why couldn't his son cooperate? That way he could at least appear to have succeeded just once in front of Mary, he mused. He was sure the boy did this on purpose.

"I do believe that he is half yours. In fact, I am positive that your name is written on the birth certificate stating that you are his the father" she replied, all while slowly raising one eye brow; daring him to challenge her.

Matthew's response was to narrow his eyes; he was not amused, really he wasn't, or so he tried to convince himself. Giving up, he grabbed the napkin he was going to use to wipe George's face and waved it in the air, a clear sign that he was surrendering-again. Mary tried to hide her smile of victory by raising her coffee to her lips. This did not go unnoticed by Matthew; who quickly decided that desperate times called for desperate measures. The best form of payback (in his opinion) was about to be delivered.

"On that note after having lost not one, but two battles this morning I am going to work," Matthew said with an air of resignation as he stood to leave. Bending down he kissed his son's head and then walked over to Mary. His face looked far too innocent for her to believe he wasn't up to something. Matthew took the coffee cup from Mary's hands and sat it on the counter; and after doing so he quickly grabbed her by the hips and made sure he did a thorough job of kissing her. Before, she could properly react he released her and walked out of the kitchen leaving Mary standing in the kitchen shocked and speechless.

It was a very nice start to the day for Matthew Crawley.

_A/N: I had originally planned to post this tomorrow or Wednesday but I couldn't resist doing it today; so here you are. I know this chapter is almost straight fluff…it was done intentionally. I want to lay a loving foundation for Mary, Matthew, and George before we get to the drama. As well as show that Mary and Matthew have very passionate relationship. Thank you to everyone who revie wed, favorite, and followed based on the firs t chapter, it means a lot. On that note I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far, hit the review button and leave me your thoughts!(:_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far, it means a lot and I hope you continue to let me know what you think, feedback is invaluable to me. I apologize again for the random spaces between letters in the last chapter I know it had to be irritating. **Please note: this chapter jumps to the weekend.** So, with all of that being said I give you chapter three of our lovely little story._

"Mary, have you seen my black silk tie? I cannot seem to find it anywhere!" Matthew's frustrated, and bordering on panic voice called from their walk-in closet.

It was Saturday evening and Matthew's firm was having a black tie affair at one of the upscale hotels downtown to celebrate its twentieth anniversary. As this was his first social event as a partner Matthew was feeling the pressure, and was taking more care than usual to make sure everything about his appearance was perfect. He even went so far as to start quoting Mary's granny Violet "Nothing succeeds like excess." Luckily, George had escaped the current mad house that was his home to spend the weekend with Mary's parents and sisters at Downton. She and Matthew were getting a weekend to themselves, a rarity if ever there was one.

With an irritated sigh, and an eye roll Mary left her place in front of the dresser and walked over to the closet, and firmly told Matthew to "move." Now, standing in front of Matthew's tie rack she quickly moved a few of his other ties and found the elusive black tie. Men! Why couldn't they figure out how to actually look for an item? Mary asked herself. Turning, she handed it to Matthew who she had to admit looked rather apologetic and guilty for causing her to stop getting herself ready.

"Darling, I know that tonight is important and that you want to make a good impression; but you have to relax or else you will give yourself a heart attack," Mary gently chided Matthew.

A slow smile spread across Matthew's face at her words. "Thank you. I know I have been on edge this evening and it hasn't been easy," he said as he wrapped his arms around Mary's waist and pressed a kiss to her head; just enjoying the feel of her in his arms for a moment.

Untangling herself before things got more complicated; Mary said with some humor "Well you have always said that I am a storm braver. And I am, especially when it comes to you and your moments of panic." Leaving him with a wink and a caress on his cheek she went back to getting ready.

**At the dinner…**

As Mary and Matthew arrived at the hotel they were directed to the opulent ballroom. There were linen covered tables set up around the room for dinner, a dance floor, a stage for the musicians, and French doors lined one side of the room leading to outside. The room was filled with a sea of black tuxedos contrasted with pops of color from evening gowns. Matthew was dressed in a tailored black tuxedo, wearing the elusive silk tie from earlier in the evening. Mary thought he looked rather smart and judging by the appreciative glances a few other women had cast his way, they did too. One blonde woman in particular really was eyeing Matthew a little too much for Mary's taste. Mary was dressed in a midnight blue –almost black floor length silk gown. Her hair was in loose curls, and her accessories: a silver clutch, a simple necklace, teardrop earrings, and her wedding rings. Yes, it was an evening of elegance.

"Ahhh Crawley, nice to see you, and who, is this enchanting creature you have with you?" asked Mr. Anthony Strallan (one of the firms oldest partners).

"Mr. Strallan allow; me to introduce my wife Lady Mary Crawley. Darling this is Anthony Strallan one of the senior partners within the firm" Matthew said, completing the introductions.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Strallan. Matthew tells me such wonderful things about you" Mary said flashing one of her dazzling smiles, which caused him to blush.

After a few more minutes of pleasant conversation, the three separated to mingle with other guests.

"Well darling how are you holding up?" Mary asked Matthew.

"Much better, now that we are actually here; and…" the rest of Matthew's sentence was abruptly cut off as Mr. Strallan announced it was time for dinner to begin and for everyone to take their seats.

Once everyone had found their assigned tables, and were seated; it did not take long for various conversations nor the wine to start flowing. The meal itself managed to pass by quickly after a rather long, yet touching speech from Mr. Strallan who thanked everyone for coming. With dessert now finished, everyone was prepared to spend the rest of their evening dancing. The musicians began to play the tune of a waltz and Matthew immediately grabbed Mary's hand and escorted her to the floor.

"Enjoying yourself, love?" asked Matthew as he gracefully waltzed Mary around the dance floor.

"Yes, I am. This evening with you has been lovely, however, I could do without all of the women sending glances your way. Really Matthew, I feel like I should brand you!" Mary didn't know how else to say it. He was too handsome for his own good, and she really was enjoying herself.

Chuckling, Matthew replied "I believe you did already. I have two very precious things that can prove it: one, my wedding band; remember?" he squeezed her hand so that she felt the warmth of his ring, "and two, our son. I am happily married. Besides, if anyone should feel possessive, it is me. Do you know the reaction you are getting in that dress?"

The waltz came to an end and Mary and Matthew along with the rest of the couples on the dance floor applauded. Making their way back over to their table, Mary pulled her phone out of her bag and saw she had a voicemail from her mother from about an hour ago. She excused herself and told Matthew she would be right back.

Stepping out in to the hotel's hall way Mary listened to the voicemail:

"Mary, I just thought you should know George started running a fever and getting a little sick earlier today. Now, don't worry we have called Dr. Clarkson and he should be here shortly. Enjoy your evening, and again don't worry." Her mother's message ended there.

Regardless of what her mother said Mary was worried. She decided she should go and let Matthew know. Returning back to the ballroom, Mary went to the table and didn't see him; and he wasn't among those on the dance floor. However, what she did see when she looked across the room was Matthew being led outside through the French doors by the blonde woman from earlier. Taking a deep breath Mary made her way across the room to where Matthew and the blonde had left. Once she stepped outside, she was shocked at the sight that greeted her: the blonde had her arms around Matthew's neck. While he had one of his hands on her wrists the other on her waist, and their heads were bent close together. Mary could see their mouths moving but couldn't hear what was being said.

"Matthew?" she said. She hoped she sounded strong and calm, not like the emotional wreck she was feeling. Regardless of how much she trusted him, the sight of him in another woman's arms was enough to make her sick and angry.

Startled by the sound of her voice Matthew looked up, "Mary this isn't what it looks like…"

_A/N: Dun dun dun…I know I am evil; you still like me though, right? To be honest I really do not know where this story will go or how it will end. I am letting Mary and Matthew tell me how they want this to go (does that make sense?). Thank you, to my two wonderful friends for the help, encouragement, and above all our little talks. As always leave me a review with your thoughts (bad or good). You can find me on Tumblr: Carissa-ls_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Well here we are; chapter four! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, I am so happy with the response this story is getting…now here we go… _

Mary knew her face was only partially visible in the darkness thanks to the light coming from the ballroom. Why hadn't Matthew and that woman broken apart yet? She wondered. Stepping closer to the two she hoped her face gave nothing away, this is one moment where Mary hoped she could be the "cold, and carful Lady Mary Crawley," as so many had once described her.

"Matthew, aren't you going to introduce us?" Mary asked, in as much of a composed voice as she could manage.

Finally, managing to free himself from his captor's grip, he took a step back so that all three of them stood in the shape of a triangle

"Mary, this is Natalie Cavanaugh; her father is one of the firm's clients. Natalie, this is my _wife_ Lady Mary Crawley" Matthew said, hoping that the emphasis on the word wife would in some way reassure Mary.

For a moment, Mary and Natalie just studied one another. Mary noticed that Natalie looked similar to her sister Sybil; the only differences were Natalie's blonde hair, green eyes, and not as full lips.

"Lady Mary, it is a please sure to meet you" Natalie said, her voice sounded nervous and her eyes as they fixed on Mary held a look of trepidation in them.

"Likewise Miss. Cavanaugh, now if you will excuse us I would like a word with my husband" Mary said as she took a step over to Matthew who had been watching them with growing concern. Mary made sure as she stopped at Matthew's side she placed a possessive hand on his arm.

"Uhh certainly Lady Mary" Natalie replied, blushing furiously. She quickly made her way back to the ballroom. She knew she had just made a fatal mistake in trying to compromise a married man.

After Natalie had made it back inside, Mary dropped her hand from Matthew's arm. They stood there looking at each other; trying to read the thoughts of one another.

"Mary I…" Matthew started to speak but was immediately cut off by Mary.

"Matthew, mother called George is sick. If you don't mind I would like to leave and go home, I am quite tired and I would like to leave early in the morning and go to Downton" Mary said cutting him off. She knew that they would have to talk eventually and that she would have to give Matthew the chance to explain. However, right now was not that time, there were too many emotions and she needed to worry about their son.

"Of course we can leave and we will head to Downton first thing in the morning" Matthew said. He was well aware that there were things that needed to be said between him and Mary. Mary needed an explanation, and he needed to figure out how to give it.

The car on the drive home was silent except for the music coming from the radio. That night as Mary and Matthew went to bed they slept with their backs to one another, still emotionally raw and not sure how to act. It was the first time since they had been married that they had not fallen asleep in one another's arms.

**_The next day…_**

The morning started off awkward; Mary and Matthew going about their own business not exchanging anything more than a few necessary words. After, a quiet breakfast they decided it would be best to go ahead and leave for Downton. Despite the tension between the two of them, they did share one thing: worry over George.

Making their way up the long gravel drive they both saw the majestic house that was Downton come in to view. Cora and Robert were standing outside waiting to greet Matthew and Mary.

"My dears, I told you not to worry that everything was fine. There really was no need for you to drive all the way here" Cora said, while wrapping her arms around both Mary and Matthew the second they stepped out of the car.

"Mama I am sure you understand that it is not easy for a mother to stay away from her child they are ill" Mary replied, raising an eye-brow in question. As Mary and Cora continued to talk; Matthew stepped over to Robert, who was wisely allowing the women to talk in peace.

"Matthew, how are you?" Robert asked, sensing that something was not quite right between the young couple.

"Robert, would you mind if we talked later?" Matthew asked. Robert was the closest thing he had to a father and his opinion mattered greatly. He hoped that Robert could help him figure out how to approach Mary and explain everything.

"Of course we can. How about after dinner? We can use my study" Robert answered. He was curious as to what Matthew wanted to talk about. Matthew nodded his head in agreement, as Cora and Mary had walked over to them.

"Well I know you both must be anxious to see George he is in the nursery taking a nap" Cora informed Matthew and Mary as they all walked in to the house. Cora and Robert chose to go to the library, giving Mary and Matthew the opportunity to go and see their son alone.

_**The nursery…**_

Matthew stopped Mary with a gentle hand on her arm just before she opened the door to the nursery. Mary looked down at his hand and then up at him with a questioning look.

"Mary, I know we need to talk; but can I kiss you? Because I need to, very much" Matthew asked. Mary looked up in to his blue eyes; oh how she loved him, especially in moments like this. Leaning up on her toes and placing one hand in his hair she pressed her lips to his. It was a kiss that said "we may not be okay right now, but we will be." But above all it was a kiss that said "I love you." Breaking the kiss and taking one last look at Matthew's eyes, Mary opened the door.

George, only covered by a sheet was curled up in the middle of the bed with his teddy bear. His breaths were deep and even, and his hair was slightly damp. Walking over to the side of the bed Mary and Matthew both looked down at their sleeping prince. Mary couldn't resist laying a gentle hand on his forehead; he was burning up. Mary sat down on the side of the bed and Matthew walked around to sit on the opposite side. Both wanted nothing more than to wake George and hear him say "Mama" and "Papa" or to feel his arms tiny arms wrap around their necks. However, Mary and Matthew both knew it was best that he rest. Sharing one last look at their boy and each placing a kiss on his head, they left to let him sleep.

_A/N: Hopefully chapter five will be posted close to next weekend. Exam time is coming up for me soon; so please bear with me in the future. As usual, thank you to my two wonderful friends (__**Oiseaus and Matthewandmaryfluffalert)**__ for listening to me rant and then making me laugh. The dinner is up next! As always read and review(: _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello, again! I realized after posting the last chapter that I had a few errors (incorrect words, random spaces, etc.) I apologize for that; it has irked me to no end. Also, I want to make one point clear…when I titled this story "Little Talks," I had it in mind that M/M would do most of their communication through their actions and body language. To me that is how they expressed what they truly meant and felt on the show and I want that to translate to this story. That is not to say that they will not actually talk things out, they will (I promise). This couple gives true meaning to the phrase "actions speak louder than words." So, with all of that being said, I give you chapter 5!_

After, leaving George sleeping in the nursery Mary and Matthew had spent most of their time with Robert and Cora; talking and catching up on the latest family gossip. They were both informed that dinner was going to include the whole family that night, Sybil and her husband Tom, Edith and her husband Michael, and Granny Violet. All of this amounted to two things: dinner was a little more formal than usual; and quick wits would be required to survive.

_**The dinner…**_

White noise, Mary thought. White noise; was the only way to describe the conversation and laughter flowing around her at the dinner table. Mary was able to keep up with the various conversations when required to, but other than that she was preoccupied by her own thoughts. Mary kept replaying what had happened on the balcony the previous night; hoping something would stand out and that it would help her figure out why Matthew had been in another's arms. It also didn't help matters that she was sitting next to him now at dinner; they had barely said more than two sentences to one another. It wasn't the lack of conversation between them that was making dinner a trial; it was the awkward and heavy tension. Mary couldn't remember ever feeling this way around Matthew before, and she didn't care for it at all. Mary's subdued mood and lack of conversation with her husband did not go unnoticed. Violet; had learned early on that when it came to her oldest granddaughter, observation was the key to understanding her. With that thought in mind, Violet decided to keep a close eye on Mary and Matthew for the remainder of dinner.

This must be some form of hell, Matthew thought as he carried on a conversation with Robert about the law firm. He and Mary had at least enjoyed their moment of peace earlier when checking on George, but that had ended as soon as they had come back down the stairs after seeing him. He knew that Robert and Violet were aware of something being wrong between him and Mary. He had noticed both staring several times so far. Matthew knew that Violet would talk to Mary when she got the chance, and he was also aware that Robert was waiting to talk to him in the study after dinner. Matthew knew he had a lot to tell Mary and he hoped that Robert would be able to offer him advice about how to best go about it.

As dinner progressed it became more apparent to everyone else that something was going on between Mary and Matthew. The tense atmosphere around the young couple had become more pronounced as their movements started becoming less natural and tense, their distractibility, and their purposeful avoidance of eye contact with one another. Despite the obvious awkwardness none were willing to broach the subject, not at the table anyway. As dinner drew to a close the ladies adjourned to the sitting room, Matthew and Robert made their excuses and went to the study leaving Michael and Tom in conversation at the table.

_**The sitting room…**_

As the ladies entered the sitting room, each claimed their respectful places. Cora and Sybil on one couch, Violet sat in her proffered chair. This left Edith to take the opposite end of the couch and Mary the last chair.

"Mary, Mary, MARY!" Edith said, in an agitated voice.

Startled, Mary looked over at Edith who was sitting across from her on one of the couches. "What?" Mary asked; her eyes wide and shock in her voice.

"I have been trying to ask you the same question for the last three minutes" Edith replied, while rolling her eyes in irritation.

"I'm sorry, I was a bit distracted. What were you asking me?" Mary answered with a small forced smile.

"Yes, I can see that you were distracted. Anyway, now that I have your attention for a moment I was trying to ask you how the dinner for Matthew's firm went last night. Well how was it?" Edith asked, finally feeling like she wasn't talking to a wall.

Mary's smile fell just as quickly as it had appeared. She did not want to discuss last night, especially with Edith even if they had become closer over the last year. Mustering yet another forced smile Mary told her that it was a lovely evening, Matthew had shined as a partner, and that they left shortly after finding out that George wasn't well. Edith seemed to accept everything that Mary and told her that she was glad that Matthew was doing well as a partner.

Violet had been watching the exchange between Mary and Edith from across the small sitting area. She noticed that Mary looked pained anytime the previous night was mentioned, especially if Matthew was included in the same sentence. Mary's smile was forced; her eyes did not light up at the sound of her husband's name as it usually did. Yes, something was definitely wrong and it was time to find out what it was.

"Mary" Violet said.

"Yes, Granny?" Mary replied.

"Are you and Matthew leaving early tomorrow?"

"We will probably leave a little after lunch. Matthew's firm is closed tomorrow for a holiday so we can stay a bit longer. Why do you ask?" Mary asked, quizzically.

"I was wondering if it would be possible for you to come over before you leave, that way we can talk, it has been a while" Violet said, rather pointedly so that Mary would take her meaning.

"Of course, I am sure I can do that I would like to talk to you about something anyway" Mary replied, letting Violet know that her underlying message had been understood.

Conversation quickly turned to the topic of the new hospital Sybil was working at.

In the study…

Walking in to the study Matthew took one of the chairs in front of the fire place as Robert walked over to the small table that held a bottle of brandy and two glasses.

"Well Matthew, what can I help you with?" Robert asked, while pouring he and Matthew each a glass of brandy.

"I don't really know where to start" Matthew replied rubbing his forehead with one hand and accepting the drink with the other.

"Start with what has you and Mary acting so odd" Robert suggested, taking a sip of his drink, while taking the seat across from Matthew.

"Last night when Mary and I were at the dinner something happened" Matthew stopped and took another sip of his drink.

"Go on" Robert said.

"We had just finished dancing and went back to the table. Mary checked her phone and saw where Cora had left a voicemail, and she excused herself to go in to the hall and listen to it. While she was gone, I sat back down and a moment later one of our client's daughters came over to me. Her name is Natalie Cavanaugh; I am sure you know of her father Martin Cavanaugh, the owner of Cavanaugh Advertising. Anyway, I have been handling some things for her father and she has been present for several of the meetings he and I have had so that is how I know her. Natalie came up to me last night and asked if she could talk to me in private for a moment; supposedly about something her father had mentioned. I said yes, and we stepped out on to the balcony, and she threw her arms around me and attempted to kiss me" Matthew had to take another sip of his drink before continuing.

Robert was sitting in shocked silence, and the worst was he knew Matthew was not done speaking.

"Anyway, she had both arms around my neck and I had one my hands on hers trying to get them off of me and another on her waist to push her back. I didn't want to be rough with her and hurt her. The whole time we are struggling, we were arguing not loudly enough for anyone to hear and looks can be deceiving. To anyone who may have happened by it would have looked like we were about to kiss, but that was not the case. Unfortunately, Mary is the one who found us and I haven't had a chance to explain things to her yet" Matthew stopped speaking. Giving Robert time to absorb everything he has said.

After a few moments of silence and thinking over everything Robert began to speak.

"So, you haven't had the chance to tell Mary any of this yet?" Robert asked.

Matthew shook his head in answer.

"She needs to know, I suggest you two sit down in some form of neutral place and talk everything out. When Cora and I were first married we had a terrible fight, and it took us a while to find that if we were in a room that held no particular meaning to either of us, we felt more equal and were able to talk things out" Robert replied. He hoped this suggestion would help his son-in law.

"Robert, that isn't even the worst of it. The worst part of it is that well this wasn't the first time I have had to tell Natalie I wasn't interested…" Matthew replied.

_A/N: So, I know you haven't seen M/M talk very much just yet, but that will change in the next chapter! Thank you(s) as always got to my two helpers and cheerleaders, I really wouldn't be able to do any of this without either of you. The next chapter should be uploaded close to or over the weekend. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and story, as always read and review. _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Welcome back loves! Thank you all so much for the reviews and constructive criticism from the last chapter. Your opinions and suggestions are definitely taken to heart. Please note that this chapter finishes up the conversation in the study, and then moves to the next day to the conversation between Mary and Violet. Now without further ado I give you all chapter 6!_

_**The study (continued)…**_

Robert sat in stunned silence as Matthew's last words swirled in his head "this wasn't the first time I have had to tell Natalie I wasn't interested." Robert knew that his son in-law loved Mary deeply, and would never betray her. What did surprise him is the fact that Matthew had kept like this from Mary.

"Matthew, what do you mean that this wasn't the first time?" Robert asked, almost hesitantly.

"Remember how I said I am taking care of some things for her father? Well, Natalie called the office one day last week during regular hours saying that her father had forgotten to drop a form off and had asked her to bring it by. She asked if that was fine but that would she would be there after hours because of her evening plans. I told her that was fine that I had planned to work late on another case anyway" Matthew paused to take a sip of his drink before continuing. "Natalie showed up about an hour after we had closed. She put the form on my task, and asked if she could sit down for a few minutes; I told her of course. After a few moments she started asking questions about the firm, my job, and etcetera; nothing that I haven't ever answered before. Then she started asking more personal questions about Mary, George, and it just got very uncomfortable on my end. After giving her nothing but basic and minimal answers she stood up as if she was about to leave, so I stood as well and walked over to the door to let her out. As I was about to open the door Natalie leaned up and kissed me. I pushed her away and asked her what she thought she was doing. And, I made sure I made it perfectly clear that if it ever happened again, her father would be informed. That seemed to scare her enough because she left red faced and apologizing. And no, Mary doesn't know any of that happened either" Matthew finally finished speaking after what he felt was an eternity.

"Why haven't you told Mary any of this? She deserves to know and by you keeping it from her makes it seem like you don't trust her." Robert concluded, hoping that this would make Matthew see where the real problem was.

"The night it happened when I got home Mary was already in bed asleep. Then things started piling up at work, and I also thought I had handled the situation, and I didn't want her upset. But yes, in hindsight I should have told her; because now I have to explain not one but two very difficult situations. And like you, Mary will ask why I didn't tell her anything before." Matthew said, finally realizing the hardest part of this situation.

"Talk to her tomorrow as soon as you get home and get George settled for the night. Matthew, she will be angry, she has the Crawley temper. But remember that she does love you; and that you two will work it out. Of that I am sure." Robert said with certainty.

"I will. I just hope that irrevocable damage hasn't been done. Thank you, Robert. Not just for the advice, but for being like a father to me over the years." Matthew said, finishing the last of his brandy.

_**The next day at the Dowager house…**_

At ten o'clock the next morning as Mary waited to be let in to the Dowager house, she thought over her and Matthew getting ready for bed the previous night...

They had spent the previous night in her old room. Things were not back to normal just yet, but they had managed to talk a bit before going to bed, even if was just about mundane things such as Mary informing Matthew that she was going to visit her granny before they left tomorrow, and Matthew saying that once they got home and put George to bed the next night he thought they should talk. They shared a rather chaste kiss before telling one another goodnight, each hoping silently that the next day would allow them to solve their dilemma.

Mary was pulled from her thoughts by her grandmother's butler James opening the door and informing her that "the Dowager Countess is in the sitting room." Mary made her way to the sitting room, to find her granny seated at the small table in front of the window which had a tea pot and two cups waiting to be filled on top of it.

"Hello Granny." Mary said in greeting as she bent down to kiss her grandmother's check before taking the seat on the opposite side.

"Hello Mary darling, how was George this morning?" Violet asked genuinely concerned for her great-grandson.

Mary couldn't help the smile that broke across her face at the mention of her son. "Right as rain; and full of energy, you would never have known he hadn't felt well." Mary said, as she began to pour them each a cup of tea. "What was it you wanted to speak to me about?" she asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Matthew." Violet said by way of explanation.

"What about Matthew?" Mary asked, as she fidgeted with the arm of her chair.

"What was going on between the two of you last night at dinner? It was clear to everyone that something was amiss with the two of you. And then, in the drawing room you were so preoccupied with your thoughts that Edith practically had to yell your name to get your attention." Violet responded. Whatever was the matter had to be something serious, for Mary to try and avoid talking about it. "And Mary, before you respond with another question or some excuse I would like to remind you that I know you better than your own parents at times. You are just like me, so just come out with it in detail, because you aren't leaving here until you do." Violet concluded, watching Mary carefully.

Internally rolling her eyes and thinking classic granny Mary decided to tell Violet everything that had happened Saturday night at the firm's dinner.

"And you two haven't talked about what happened?" Violet asked?

"No, we haven't. To be honest I am the one who has put off talking about it, I wasn't ready to talk about it when we got home; and then George was sick. There just hasn't been a right time, and I think we both needed the time to think, but it just seems as if the tension keeps growing." Mary said. She had always found granny to be her strongest champion and wisest confidant.

"Mary, you not only have to talk to Matthew; you have to listen to him and his side of the story. I know you are aware of that, but it needs to be said. Something isn't right about this whole situation. Why would this woman suddenly make a pass at Matthew?" Violet wondered the last aloud. Hearing Mary's sharp intake of breath she quickly added "I am not saying that Matthew has been unfaithful. Anyone with eyes can see that he loves you more than anything. No, something with this Natalie Cavanaugh person does not set right with me." Violet said, while making a mental note to talk to some connections and see what they knew of this Natalie Cavanaugh.

"I know you're right. I never doubted his fidelity but even with that, you have to admit finding him in someone else's arms was not the most pleasant or welcome experience." Mary said, taking another sip of tea.

"I would imagine it was quite unpleasant. However, you two need to talk and get to the bottom of this. Mary, speak to him tonight when you get home and put George down for the night, the sooner you handle this situation the better. There were many things I learned while your grandfather and I were married and one of the most important was that while it is good to go to separate corners and think the problem over, it isn't good to ignore it. Ignoring the problem doesn't make it go away nor does it make you forget that it is there. Marriage is hard, worth it, but hard. This isn't the first or last trial you and Matthew will face, but always remember to talk it out. A little talk goes a long way. And that is my advice to you, my dear." Violet concluded.

Mary pondered these words for a moment, and she knew that granny was right. She and Matthew had to talk, tonight.

"Thank you, Granny." Mary said as she checked her watch; it was half past eleven, she needed to leave.

As Violet watched her granddaughter leave, she started planning out how to go about finding out the information she desired. Family had to stick together.

_**Home…**_

Matthew and Mary had left Downton shortly after Mary had returned from visiting Violet. The ride back home had been filled with George's nonsensical ramblings and childish laughter. Both were music to his parents' ears. Despite the tension between Mary and Matthew they both decided to push their problem aside and give George an afternoon filled with fun since he had been sick. The three of them passed the afternoon at a nearby park. George was quite fearless when doing the monkey bars (sitting atop his father's shoulders). Sliding down the slide with Mary had his squealing with laughter that made his parents smile at one another. So absorbed in the lovely and rare family time no one noticed that the day was quickly fading. Soon though both Mary and Matthew noticed the sun starting to set and George's energy stating to fade. It was time to return to the house.

Dinner that night was as usual a noisy affair. George screaming trying to resist eating his peas, Mary trying to coax him into eating them, and Matthew laughing as she failed. George managed to get more of his food on him and Mary's clothes than in his mouth. After dinner Mary gave George his bath, and then handed him off to Matthew to tuck him in.

Mary was in the living-room pretending to read when Matthew came downstairs twenty minutes later. Despite the lighthearted atmosphere of the afternoon both had been aware that the evening was going to be less than pleasant. Mary looked up as Matthew sat down across from her in one of the chairs, it was time.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Mary asked, feeling so much more than just nervous.

"I think it would be best if I explained what happened Saturday night." Matthew said, as he met Mary's eyes. Mary's only response was to nod.

"To start with I know Natalie because I am working on some things for her father, and she was present at several of my meetings with him. When you went out to check the voicemail from Cora, Natalie came up to the table and asked if she could speak with me privately. Supposedly about something relating to her father; I told her yes, so we walked out on to the balcony. Once we were outside and far enough away from the door she put her arms around me and tried to kiss me. Mary, when you walked out I was trying to break the grip she had on me without hurting her. If I had done what I wanted to I would have pushed her away so hard and so fast that she probably would have fallen. I know what it must have looked like. But, you have to know that I never would that I never could do that to you." Matthew said, trying to read Mary's face to get a sense of what she was feeling, because his heart was in his throat.

Remembering her granny's advice Mary made sure she heard Matthew out, before speaking. "I know. Matthew, I have never questioned your faithfulness to me. But, walking back into that ballroom and seeing you be led out the door by the same woman who I saw eating you alive with her eyes when we arrived was hard. Then, walking outside to see your arms around each other…no don't say anything" Mary said, as Matthew opened his mouth to correct her. "…I know what you said and I believe you. But can you understand how that looked to me? And then you saying 'this isn't what it looks like,' Matthew those words never imply anything good. Can you imagine how you would have felt if you had walked out and saw me in another man's arms and said those same words to you?" Mary asked, hoping he could see her side.

Matthew sat in silence for a minute seeing the image in his mind that her words had painted. He didn't like what he imagined, the very thought of any of those things happening that she had said made something in him burn with an icy rage. Was this what Mary had felt?

"Mary, I am so sorry." Matthew said as he stood and walked over to sit beside her on the couch.

"I know you are." Mary replied, reaching over to squeeze his hand. "Matthew I owe you an apology as well. You started to try and explain what had happened after Natalie went back inside and I cut you off. I shouldn't have, but I wasn't ready to listen or talk to you. Can you forgive me?" Mary asked, looking into his clear blue eyes.

"Oh Mary, you don't need my forgiveness. I know how you are." Matthew said as he pulled her into his arms savoring the feel of her against him. Heaven knows he better savor it he thought, because he hadn't even told Mary the worst part yet. Reminding himself that she deserved to know, and hearing Robert's advice in his head Matthew prepared himself for the worst.

Mary sat contentedly in the circle of Matthew's arms with her head resting under his chin. They had talked she thought to herself everything was going to be okay, or so she thought until Matthew started to speak again.

Holding Mary tightly against him for as long as he could Matthew began to speak. "Mary, that isn't all I have to tell you. There is more, so much more you need to know."

Mary's eyes which had been closed shot open at that last statement. Pulling away but still remaining in the loose hold of Matthew's arms Mary asked in a soft voice, "what do you mean there is more?"

"Mary, Saturday night wasn't the first time I had to tell Natalie I wasn't interested." Matthew said as calm as he could, daring to meet her eyes.

Mary was up and out of Matthew's arms so quick he barely had time to realize she had moved. Matthew could only watch as she paced the length of the room once, then twice before coming to stand in front of him. "This wasn't the first time." Mary repeated his words. "When was the first time? And, why didn't I know about it until now?" Mary asked, unable to hide the anger and hurt from her voice. What else was he hiding from her? Mary thought, as she waited for him to answer.

_A/N: Enormous and never ending 'thank you(s)' go as always to the wonderful Oiseaus and Matthewandmaryfluffalert for their never ending support, talks, and cheerleading with this story. Also, thank you to my wonderful friends on Tumblr who have been so supportive and even reading part of this story to help me out. From the bottom of my heart I can honestly say that you all have become some of my most cherished friends! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Mary and Matthew have finally talked, yes I know I left it with a cliffhanger (I write better that way), but don't worry we shall see more of that in chapter 7. What could Violet be up to? As always read and review! Your comments on the last chapter were greatly appreciated. _


End file.
